


Home

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Overprotective Sheriff Stilinski, Overprotective Stiles Stilinski, Reader-Insert, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: You have a secret relationship with Chris Argent that's been going on for a while. What happens when you accidentally get pregnant? And how is your father and brother, Sheriff and Stiles Stilinski, going to react when they find out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this imagine: [Imagine having a secret relationship with Chris Argent, but you end up pregnant. When you tell him, however, he just smiles and pulls you onto his lap, in a heated makeout session, which leads to you riding him](http://imaginesteenwolf.tumblr.com/post/131538088405).

The two of you had been sneaking around for a while. With your dad being the sheriff, you weren't sure how he was going to take the news that you were dating someone who was twice as old as you were, so until you got up the courage to tell him, Chris and you had decided not to tell anyone.

You didn't usually go over to his apartment unless Allison was supposed to be home. Meaning, you never went over there in the middle of the day, just to be safe. But when you got the news, you knew you needed to see Chris right away. He needed to know.

Because your cover was about to be blown. You hadn't been feeling the greatest, so you went to the doctor today, and found out you were pregnant. You were fucking _pregnant_ , and you weren't sure how Chris was going to react to the news. While you were older than Allison, it wasn't by much -- only a couple of years.

When Chris answered the door, you felt yourself clam up. You had to tell him; you needed to tell him. Chris was the father and he deserved to know. He noticed that something was wrong, and after stepping aside so you could walk into the apartment, he cupped your cheek.

"Hey, Y/N, are you okay?" he asks you softly. You nod.

"Chris, we need to talk," you say, and he nods. He leads you into his office, where you know you can have privacy in case Allison comes home. She's not supposed to come home for a while; after all, it's only noon, but you don't want to be surprised.

He sits down in the chair behind his desk and looks at you expectantly. You lean up against his desk and feel yourself start to have a minor panic attack.

"Hey, hey, Y/N," Chris says, knowing that you're prone to panic attacks sometimes, "are you alright? What's wrong?"

You take a couple deep breaths, like Stiles had taught you to do to keep your panic attacks under control -- he had a lot of practice after your mom died -- and then, when you felt your pulse start to even out, you look at Chris.

"There's something I need to tell you," you say to him. He nods.

This is what you love about this man. He's patient and willing to wait for you to get out whatever you need to say. There had been ex-boyfriends who would push you and pressure you when you needed to say something. Not Chris, however. He was willing to wait for you to say whatever you needed to say.

"I've been feeling sick lately," you say to him. "I mean, the flu is going around, and so I thought I might have it, but Stiles was getting worried about me, so I told him I'd go to the doctor." You're starting to ramble, which is something that you do when you're nervous. "Anyways, I went to the doctor and I found something out."

"Are you alright?" Chris asks you. "Are you sick?"

You take a deep breath; this is it. _It's either now or never_ , you tell yourself. You need to just blurt it out.

"Chris, I'm pregnant," you say, and brace yourself for the break-up. You know he's not going to want to tie himself down to someone as young as you, so you're ready for the break-up speech. You also know that while Chris is a badass hunter, he's also a little afraid of your father.

There're a few moments of silence. You're not sure what's going through Chris' head at the moment, but he's taking a little time to answer you, so you start to worry internally.

Finally, he looks at you and says, "You're sure?"

You nod. "Yeah," you say. "I wasn't one hundred percent sure, like I couldn't believe it, so I had the doctor run a blood test just to be sure. I'm definitely pregnant, Chris -- about six weeks. Now, I know that you probably don't want to tie yourself down with me and a kid, so if you want to break up with me, it's okay, I'll be fine --"

You're cut off from your rambling as Chris stands up, cups your cheek, and covers your lips with his own. It takes you by surprise, so it takes a couple of seconds for you to actually get with the program and kiss him back. Once you do, though, you wrap your arms around his neck and tilt your head so he has better access and can deepen the kiss.

You kiss Chris for a few good, long minutes. You love the way he tastes; a bit like peppermint from the gum he always chews, and he smells even better. When you break the kiss, you look at him expectantly.

"Is that kiss a good thing?" you asked him. He has a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm just really happy," he says. "Of course I'm not breaking up with you, Y/N. We're having a child together."

There's a warmth in your chest, where hope is starting to blossom. You hadn't wanted to let yourself hope before, because you didn't want to be disappointed. It's something that you did, and even though Stiles had told you time and time again that you shouldn't be down all the time, it was something that you did anyway. You lick your lips before saying, "We're going to have to tell people. We're going to have to tell my dad and Stiles."

Chris nods, but doesn't say anything.

"I figured you'd want to break it off," you continue, "because when we started this, we told each other that it was going to be secret. And I know you don't exactly want to get shot, and my dad _can_ be pretty overprotective, especially with me, so --"

You're rambling again, and you know it, so you aren't all that surprised when Chris leans down to capture your lips once more. Chris is an amazing kisser, and that's another thing about him that you absolutely adore. He always takes his time with you, treats you with this care like he doesn't want to hurt you, and you figure he wouldn't do that if he didn't care about you. So it takes you both a little by surprise when you break the kiss and push him down so he's sitting in his chair.

You straddle his hips as you lean up to kiss him once more. His hands come up to rest on your hips, and, without even realizing that you're doing it, you start to grind down on his length.

He lets out a moan and breaks the kiss to kiss his way down your cheek, to your neck, leaving a kiss underneath your ear. He kisses and nips at your neck, and he sucks a bruise into the crook of your neck.

"What are you doing?" you ask him. He's never left a hickey anywhere on your body before, being too afraid of being caught.

"We're not hiding anymore," Chris says to you. "I thought that was what you were getting at while you were rambling."

You nod, "Yeah, it kind of was."

"You're mine," Chris says, "and I'm yours. Unless you don't like it."

Being marked by him like this is actually turning you on; maybe you've been spending too much time with the werewolves. So, you shake your head and lean down to kiss him once more.

Before you even realize what's happening, your clothes are discarded, and you're straddling his hips once more. You're growing wetter by the moment, and you deem yourself ready, so you reach down, stroking his cock a couple of times before easing down on his length slowly. You go slow, almost painstakingly so, and really love the sensation of him filling you like this. You capture his lips once again as your hips are against his, and then you start to move.

You start slowly; whenever you make love with Chris, it's always slow and sweet, and that gets you off more than anything else. You love the fact that he cares enough about you to go slowly, to treat you like you were something precious. But just because you go slow doesn't mean there isn't any passion to it.

You tuck your head in the crook of his neck as you ride him. He just feels so good, and you love the way he feels inside of you. This time, however, Chris does something that's different from the other times -- he starts to talk.

Chris isn't a big talker during sex. Every once in a while, he'll say something, but it's not something he does all the time. He knows that dirty talk tends to get you off faster than anything else, but he doesn't do it regularly.

"You feel so good, Y/N," Chris says to you, moaning in your ear. "I love the way you feel around my cock."

You moan at his words and start riding him harder and faster. His grip on your hips is a little firmer, but you love it.

Chris takes you by surprise by lifting you up, standing, and putting you on his desk. You love the fact that he's able to lift you like you weigh nothing, and once you're atop his desk, he slides back inside you and starts fucking you in earnest.

You tilt your head back and let out a low moan. It just feels too good, and he leans down and leaves love bites on your neck, going further south and tonguing at your nipples. He caresses your breasts with his large hands, and you love it. You've always loved Chris' hands; they're large, and a little rough from the callouses that are there.

Chris knows just what spots to hit, and pretty soon you are on the edge. You know you're going to cum soon, as you're teetering on the edge of your orgasm.

"So close," you groan out. "Shit, Chris, gonna cum."

"C'mon, Y/N," Chris says, whispering huskily into your ear. "Let go. I need to feel you cum around me."

When he leans down to capture your lips with his once more, that's when you lose it. You moan into the kiss as you tighten around him, and it makes him explode inside of you.

"I love you, Y/N," Chris says to you, breaking the kiss. 

"I love you, too," you say back.

As the two of you are spent from your orgasms, just standing there while he's still inside of you, sweat pouring off your bodies, you think that there's nowhere you'd rather be.


	2. Chapter 2

This was it. Today was the day that you were going to tell your dad and brother about your relationship with Chris. And you knew it wasn't going to go well.

"I can go with you, if you want," Chris was saying to you that afternoon. Right now, you were thankful that you were 25 and lived in your own apartment. Chris was pretty much a permanent fixture around your apartment when the two of you were sneaking around, and at least you had the freedom to do _that_.

"Do you _want_ to get shot?" you ask him, looking at yourself in the mirror. At three months pregnant, you're starting to show a little bit, but it's not too obvious unless you really pay attention. Knowing your luck, Stiles would notice before you got to say anything. He had always been observant like that.

"I don't think your dad would actually shoot me," Chris says, but he sounds a little...unconvincing. He doesn't sound like he's all that sure of that.

"You never know," you say to him. "Besides, Dad's always been a little...overprotective of me. Ever since my mom died and Stiles and I had to grow up a little too quickly."

Chris rubs your arm soothingly.

"It's okay," you say to him after a brief moment of silence. "I'm going to go and tell them over a nice dinner. I can do this." You look at yourself in the mirror and repeat, "I can do this."

"Seriously, Y/N, I can come with you, if you want me to. Just say the word."

You shake your head, "No. Let me go and assess how big of a blow up this is going to be before I send you in there. You may be an experienced hunter, but my dad can be a little...overzealous."

"Only if you're sure."

You nod and give him what you hope is a confident look, "I am. Things are going to be fine."

***

You show up at your dad's house around five-thirty, half an hour before he's supposed to get off work. Ever since both you and Stiles moved out of your father's house, you vowed to have dinner with him once a week, just to make sure he was eating healthy and wasn't missing you or your brother too much. Stiles was going to college right now, but only at Beacon Hills University, so he was still in town. With Stiles trying to balance a full-time job and a full-time college schedule, the two of you didn't really have time to get together like you used to, but you managed.

Stiles was working this afternoon, so you offered to be the one to cook dinner. You and Stiles traded off who cooked dinner a lot of the time. Even though you cooked last week, when you found out that Stiles had to work today, you didn't want to make him cook as well. So, you volunteered.

You were just putting the chicken in the oven when Stiles showed up. He looked at you in the kitchen, "Hey, sis."

"Hey, Stiles," you say. You start cutting up potatoes. "What's going on?"

"Oh, not much," he said. He walks over to where you're sitting next to the sink. "You look different. What's changed?"

You freeze up immediately. "I don't know," you say. "I haven't done anything different."

"Something's different about you," he says, circling your stool a couple of times before leaning in to get a better look at you. "I'm not sure what it is right now, but I'll figure it out. Just give me time."

"Nothing's different, Stiles," you say, but feel a little badly about lying to your brother. You don't want to tell him right away, because you didn't want to give him a chance to spill the beans. You needed to be the one to tell your father.

Dinner was just about done when your dad walked through the front door. You were setting the table when your father came over to you to give you a kiss on your cheek.

"Hey, Y/N," he said to you, going into his study to put his things away before coming back out to where you and Stiles are putting things on the table. "What's for dinner?"

"Roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans," you say. He looks at you curiously.

"You don't normally make chicken," he comments, and he's right. You like to make healthy alternatives -- just last week, you made a vegetarian lasagna that your dad actually liked.

"I had a craving," you say, which was true. Lately, you'd been craving chicken like crazy, and Chris was pretty sure that was because the baby needed the protein.

After you all sit down to eat, with both Stiles and your dad having a beer, but you're sticking to just water, and everybody putting food on their plate, you look at Stiles, and then your dad. The sheriff notices, because he says, "You look nervous, Y/N. What's going on with you?"

"I noticed, too," Stiles said. "You're acting weird, and you look different. What's up with you, sis?"

"I actually have to tell you something," you say, and you notice the curious look that Stiles is giving you, but you can't exactly put your finger on what kind of look your dad is giving you.

"I'm pregnant," you say, just hoping that if you get it out there fast, things will be better that way. No such luck.

"Pregnant?" your dad asks, watching your face intently. "What? How?"

"I'm pretty sure you know how it works, Dad, since you've been there already," Stiles tries joking, but you sigh.

"I mean, you're not even dating anyone. Unless...are you, and you just didn't tell us?"

You sigh, praying to any deity that may be listening before saying, "I'm dating someone. I just...we kept it a secret because he's a little older than me."

"So, what are we talking, thirties?" A look comes over your brother's face before he says, "It's not Peter Hale, is it?"

You can't help yourself; you let out a laugh. "No," you say, once you've gotten your giggles under control. "It's definitely _not_ Peter."

"Well, Y/N who is it?"

You lick your lips, hoping that a blow up doesn't happen, and then say, "It's Chris Argent, Dad. He and I have been involved for a little over a year."

"Argent?!" It surprises you that the one to explode was Stiles, not your father. "That's Allison's dad!"

"I'm older than you, Stiles, and I'm older than Allison."

"Yeah, but not by much," Stiles scoffs. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? You and Allison are _friends_."

You sigh, "I don't know if it'll stay that way. Since we're having a baby together, I'm not sure if Allison will still want to be my friend."

"Y/N," your father says, and it grabs your attention, because he says your name softly. "What are your plans right now? Are you keeping the baby?"

You nod. "Yeah, Chris and I have talked about me moving in with him and us raising the baby together. I want to. I love him, Dad."

"How long have you two been together?" Stiles asks all of the sudden. "How long have you been lying to us?"

"It's not exactly a lie, Stiles," you start, but Stiles just shakes his head.

"Sis, an omission of truth is also a lie, and you know it. So, how long?"

"A little over a year and a half," you mumble. You notice how Stiles is gaping at you.

"Stiles, back off a little," your dad says, and it surprises you at first. You didn't expect him to be sticking up for you at all, so him telling Stiles to back off is a big fucking deal.

There's silence in the room, and then finally, your father looks straight at you and says, "I don't like it, but I can accept it. You're my baby girl and I will always care about your happiness." He pauses for a moment and then says, "And I expect Chris to be at dinner next week. I have a few questions for him."

You sigh, but are secretly grateful that your dad didn't threaten to shoot him. Yet.


	3. Chapter 3

When you opened the door to your apartment that afternoon, the last person you thought would be on the other side was your brother. Thankful that Chris wasn't there, as he and Allison were doing some kind of father/daughter bonding activity, you opened the door and let him in.

"Since when do you knock?" you ask Stiles after letting him in. "Any other time you've been over here, you always just walked in."

"That was before you were sleeping with my best friend's girlfriend's father," Stiles said, and you're pretty sure that he's still angry with you. He plops down on your couch and then said, "Y/N, I'm here to talk."

You shrug. "Sure," you say. "Just let me get some water."

You grab a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and one for Stiles, and then go into the living room, where he has his feet on the coffee table. You sigh, "Stiles, put your feet on the floor where they belong."

He sighs, but then does as you ask. You sit down next to him but then look at Stiles, "What's going on?"

"I don't want things to be sour between the two of us, Sis. You're my big sister and I love you." Stiles seemed pretty upset.

"This isn't my fault, Stiles," you say to him. "You're the one who freaked out when you heard I was dating Chris."

"You _do_ realize that he's almost 20 years older than you, right?"

You sigh. Then you look at your brother, "Look, Stiles, I'm sorry if this bothers you. But I love Chris, and he loves me. We're expecting a child together. A child that, by the way, is going to be your niece or nephew."

Stiles looks a little guilty at that. Then he nods and says, "I'm sorry. You're right; I should be happier about this."

You nod.

"Let's start over. How far along are you?"

"13 weeks," you answer. "I found out a little while ago but was scared to tell you and Dad right away."

"Does Allison know?"

"Not yet. Chris said he was going to tell her today. They went down to the firing range for some father/daughter bonding time."

"I don't like this, Y/N," Stiles said. "I don't like it, but I can live with it. Are you bringing him to dinner tomorrow night?"

You nod. "Yes, definitely," you say. "Dad asked me, so I will."

Stiles just gives you a look.

***

As soon as Chris stepped foot into your apartment that evening, you had him up against the door as soon as it closed. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, you pull him down for a kiss. Your lips slot together, and you angle your head just right to deepen the kiss. Chris opened his mouth and your tongues danced together. Breaking the kiss, you nip at his bottom lip and putting his hands on your waist, he moans into the kiss. When you break apart mere moments later, Chris grins at you, "What is that for?"

"You have no idea what this pregnancy is doing to my libido," you say in a half-moan. "Want you, Christopher. Always want you lately."

Turning you around, Chris falls to his knees, lifting your dress up and pulling your panties down. When you start to protest, he says, "Shh, baby. Let me do this for you."

You nod, so he lifts one of your legs over his shoulder and you lift the dress up and over your body. He tilts your body, so your center is right in front of him and he breathes in your scent before licking a stripe up your pussy. He fucks his tongue inside of you, his nose brushing your clit as he does so.

You're trying to keep your moans down, you don't want anybody to complain about the noise, but it just feels so fucking _amazing_. His blue eyes flick up to look into yours as he's going down on you and you groan.

His fingers replace his tongue, as he sticks two inside of you and quirk them deliciously so they're tapping at your g-spot. You're getting close; you can feel the knot starting to unravel and he moves his fingers in and out of you, he flicked his tongue over your clit. He takes the bundle of nerves into his mouth and sucks on it, _hard_.

It's then that you shatter, your orgasm rocking through your body. You let out a low moan as you cum, and Chris fucks you with his experienced fingers. When he removes his fingers, you rest your head back against the door, and as Chris stands up, covers your lips with his. He fucks his tongue into your mouth, and you let out a moan.

When the two of you break apart, Chris licks his lips and then says, "Wow. What a hell of a hello."

"Really, I should be the one thanking you," you laugh. You grab his hand then, leaving your discarded clothes on the floor by the door, and lead him to your bedroom. Once there, you strip him out of his clothes, and remove the bra you're still wearing, before pushing him down onto the bed and straddling his hips.

"Need you, Chris," you murmur to him. "Always want you. This pregnancy is making me so damn horny all the fucking time."

"Then take what you want, Y/N," Chris says huskily. "Show me how bad you want it."

"Want it so bad," you say. Straddling his hips, you grab his cock, stroking it a couple of times to make sure he's hard for you, and you sink down on him slowly. You didn't start out slowly; your pace is fast and punishing as you ride him roughly. You lean down and capture his lips as you're riding him. His hands fly to your hips, lifting you up and pushing you back down, and you let out a low moan.

"Shit, Chris, so fucking close," you moan loudly. At first you were worried about the noise, but now he was making you feel so good that you weren't thinking at all about the noise.

"C'mon, Y/N, cum for me," Chris says. He reaches down and pinches your clit between his fingers, and that's what sends you over the edge. You groan loudly as you cum around him, and that makes him cum inside of you. Afterwards, you collapse on top of him, his dick still inside of you. He lifts you up so you're lying next to him, cuddling up next to you.

After giving yourself a little time to breathe, you look over at him, "How did things go with Allison?"

"She took it rather well. I know this may be a little...awkward...between the two of you for a while, but I really think that we can make amends."

"Speaking of amends," you say, groaning a little bit, "your presence is required at my dad's tomorrow night for dinner."

***

Once again, you told Stiles you'd cook that afternoon because he had to work another shift at the bakery. You arrive at your dad's around three-thirty to start the meatloaf, but once you're there, you start to feel pretty sick. You're in the beginning of your second trimester, but your kid doesn't seem to notice because your morning sickness hasn't waned at all.

"Lie down on the couch, sweetheart," Chris says to you as soon as you enter your childhood home. "I'll make you dinner."

"It's meatloaf this week," you say. "Everything you need is in the bag I brought --"

"Y/N, Y/N," Chris says, "I know. I'm not going to fuck this up, okay? I've been cooking for myself and Allison for years. It's going to be okay."

While Chris is cooking, you decide to flip on the TV and put your feet on the couch. While you start to half-heartedly watch whatever show is on right now, you can hear Chris rustling around in the kitchen.

You must doze a little, because before you know it, you feel a hand on your shoulder and, as you blink the sleep out of your eyes, you see your dad standing next to you, and Stiles standing next to him.

"Hey, Y/N," your dad says softly. "You okay?"

"Daddy," you say, and you feel five years old again right at this moment, "I feel really sick. I hate this."

Your dad smiles at you sympathetically, "I know, sweetheart. But you know that when your child is born, it's going to have all been worth it."

You nod.

Dinner that night isn't as painful as you thought it was going to be at first. As everyone is getting their food, your dad looks at Chris.

"So, you and my daughter, huh, Argent?" he probes.

You roll your eyes, "Please, Dad, not the police interrogation. You promised."

He chuckled, "I promised that I wouldn't interrogate him as a police officer, you're right. But I'm just questioning him, as your dad."

You groan, and you notice that, across the table, Stiles is laughing. You stick your tongue out at him.

"I love Y/N and she loves me," Chris says, his gaze never faltering. "We're very happy together."

"Why her?" your dad asks.

Chris shrugs, "She's full of life. Her laugh brightens up a room, and she's beautiful -- and I don't mean her physical looks. I mean her personality. She is my happiness, Sheriff. And I love her very much."

Your dad gives you and then Chris a look, and then says, "You'd better treat her right, Argent. I'm the sheriff and I know several ways of disposing of a body so that _nobody_ will find it."

Chris gives him a considerate look, and then says, "Duly noted, Sheriff. You don't have to worry about that, though; she's very precious to me, too."


End file.
